Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments relate to an electronic device having a force touch function.
Discussion of the Related Art
A touch screen device is a type of input device that allows a user to input information through a screen contact of a display device without an additional input device in electronic devices. The touch screen device is generally used as the input device for various kinds of products such as television, notebook computer and monitor as well as portable electronic devices such as electronic notebook, electronic book (e-book), PMP (Portable Multimedia Player), navigation, UMPC (Ultra Mobile PC), mobile phone, smart phone, smart watch, tablet PC (tablet Personal Computer), watch phone, and mobile communication terminal.
Recently, with an establishment of a user interface environment such as application which requires touch information for a force touch, an electronic device having a force touch function for sensing a touch force has been developed and studied.
For example, Korean Patent Publication Number P10-2014-0026934 discloses a touch display device which senses a touch force by the use of sensing electrodes made of a piezoresistive material whose resistance value is changed in accordance with an applied touch force.
However, since a related art display device senses a touch force through a resistance change of piezoresistive material, it is difficult to sense a touch force with a touch pressure above a predetermined threshold value.
Also, a touch processor is connected by a one-to-one correspondence to each of the sensing electrodes, whereby the number of electrode channels is increased, and thus a data processing time is also increased. In case of the related art touch display device, a touch screen panel is disposed on a display panel, whereby the touch screen panel may be damaged by an external impact.